princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FreakyMagic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fatimah Buzdar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 04:41, February 12, 2013 Hi Fatimah! Brittney has just founded a wiki - Disney Channel Wiki. Can you come join :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Visit my lates blog.. L U V 09:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fatimah :D! I heard that you've been ignoring Rose and Julia's message... And what's banned in your country? 'cause Julia said that something's banned in your country. Anyways, I'm fine :D! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 07:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I replied you here 'cause my IP address is blocked @ Winx Wiki. And okay. Uh... Julia is Brittney. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Short story, but let's just say... I created an unnecesarry page. Um... is it bad to shorten by block? 'cause I want it to two hours. I'm pretty bored withput Winx Wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Why is there been a problem? I mean it can make you unblock and shorten a user's block, right? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Great and bored :P! So, it's a very short time of no talk... How are you? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, yesterday I was so happy!! I finished all of my PACEs and now, I'll be spending my time with editing in wikis and having fun with my friends. And how about you? How's the weather there in Pakistan? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Forever I'll be a rose!✿ 06:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry my late reply. Oh, what's it about? I haven't heard about it before :D. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow! It looks great! Sure, go ahead, sweetie :x! And btw, can you fix your signature :D? It takes me to the Winx Fanon Wiki ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah, join DP chat :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah, if you want to change anything in the MediaWiki, you have to ask me first. And I don't think each of admins is allowed to have different colors. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fatimah :)! I'm fine, how 'bout you? It's been a long time since we've talked... Why aren't you much online here? Do you have lots of school homeworks? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I tried to do the pink shading in your name for you, but I think it's too light and faded to see... so if you want to change the shading color, please tell me. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fatimah :)! Long time no talk, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry dear, I'm going to the library now, yet I'll manage to join the chat if you're still there and it's still in time... [[User:RoseXinh|'悪']][[User talk:RoseXinh|'の']][[User blog:RoseXinh|'花']] 08:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright. [[User:RoseXinh|'悪']][[User talk:RoseXinh|'の']][[User blog:RoseXinh|'花']] 09:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Go ahead. [[User:RoseXinh|'悪']][[User talk:RoseXinh|'の']][[User blog:RoseXinh|'花']] 11:35, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, your feeling is correct -- at this moment -- since I do admit that I changed, and I'm unable, and I don't want to go back to be the old self anymore. Things are not fine to me... I'm pretty tired, and I wonder if that the world changed first, and its changing forced me to change with it, or I changed first... Thanks for offering, yet I wish I could have told you, but I can't... And it's fine. You don't hurt me nor my feelings... yet I just hope I don't hurt yours... [[User:RoseXinh|'悪']][[User talk:RoseXinh|'の']][[User blog:RoseXinh|'花']] 05:21, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Np. [[User:RoseXinh|'悪']][[User talk:RoseXinh|'の']][[User blog:RoseXinh|'花']] 08:18, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) Ask away :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, ! I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Princess and Disney Fairies wikis! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". This is one of them. At the same time, you're also covering Disney Princess content, as well. I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis? Was there a particular reason you started editing here, rather than at w:c:disneyprincess or w:c:disneyfairies? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real help. I'm really interested in trying to bring all these communities together so that you can all edit as one community. As a bureaucrat at w:c:tardis, I can tell you that wikis are just more fun if you've got a big group of people working together. Would you be opposed to merging your content with the existing DPrin and DFair communities? You could retain your admin powers on the new wikis, so you wouldn't be giving up the position that you've earned. But it would strengthen the Disney communities here at Wikia to have everyone on the same page. And it would make it possible for our non-English Disney Fairy and Princess wikis to have just one place to link to. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other user, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 05:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC)